1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with a structure for a space-saving contact to an integrated bipolar transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, contacts are applied to the contact zones in an integrated circuit by a method of lateral extension as is described on pages 68 and 69 of the German technical journal Elektronik, 10(of May 18, 1984).
Moreover, contact with the collector zone on the bottom surface of a U-shaped moat surrounding the base zone is shown in German patent publication No. DE-A26 21 165.
However, each of these prior art structures require a predetermined planar area of the chip in order to achieve a good low resistance contact with underlying regions in the transistor, particularly as is required by the collector contact of a bipolar transistor. What is needed then is a structure for an integrated circuit contact and a method of making the same whereby these requirements are avoided or at least minimized.